Amour, gloire et réincarnations
by Moonie Cherry
Summary: Parfois, les résurrections ne se passent pas tout à fait comme prévu. Shura et Masque de Mort en font les frais.


**Titre** : Amour, gloire et réincarnations

**Auteur** : Moonie Cherry

**Personnages qui souffrent** : Shura, DeathMask

**Genre** : univers trèèès parallèle, humour, crack

**Rating** : PG

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha et Toei.

**Note** : Tout est parti d'une requête postée par Saaschka sur la communauté Hybridation, qui souhaitait voir le Capricorne et le Cancer évoluer dans un univers à la « Sekaiichi Hatukoi ». Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas, c'est un anime yaoi qui se passe dans une maison d'édition de mangas pour filles, et où évidemment tous les employés sont gays ! Je vous laisse imaginer le choc culturel pour nos deux gaillards. :)

**Résumé** : Parfois, les résurrections ne se passent pas tout à fait comme prévu. Shura et Masque de Mort en font les frais.

**Date** : fin avril 2012

* * *

**AMOUR, GLOIRE ET RÉINCARNATIONS**

Allongé au milieu des draps défaits, le chevalier du Capricorne contemplait pensivement l'obscurité bienfaisante qui régnait dans sa chambre. Il n'osait pas bouger et encore moins se lever, refusant de croire à la situation qui était la sienne… ou plutôt la leur, car il ne doutait pas que les mêmes pensées devaient agiter l'esprit de ses frères d'armes, dans les autres temples.

Les souvenirs remontaient le cours de sa mémoire, et avec eux l'immense culpabilité, les sombres regrets, la ferme détermination de réparer les fourvoiements du passé. Et puis le dernier combat devant le Mur des Lamentations, l'ultime rédemption qui, finalement, avait effacé toutes ses fautes et purifié son âme tourmentée…

Il avait depuis longtemps accepté que ses actions corrompues par l'aveuglement et les mensonges lui avaient fermé pour toujours les portes de l'Elysion, et s'était préparé à un séjour _ad mortem aeternam_ dans les pires cercles de l'Enfer. Ce n'était que justice, vraie justice cette fois, non pas cette parodie de droiture et d'intégrité dont il s'était affublé face aux soi-disant traîtres.

D'un mouvement lent, il se redressa et se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que dans sa grande mansuétude, la déesse lui permettrait de revenir à la vie. Une seconde chance lui était offerte, celle de tout reprendre à zéro et de suivre la voie de la Vérité.

L'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres fines. Ses jambes passèrent par-dessus le bord du lit. Mais à peine ses pieds avaient-ils frôlé le sol qu'il les releva vivement. Étrange... Il s'était attendu à sentir la froide morsure du marbre mais au lieu de cela, c'était la douceur pelucheuse d'une descente de lit qui venait d'accueillir ses voûtes plantaires. Peut-être était-ce un cadeau de la déesse, une manière subtile de lui accorder un début de pardon ?

Rassemblant son courage, Shura fit une deuxième tentative et se mit debout. L'obscurité se dissipait progressivement. De la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés (il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir accrochés, mais peu importait) filtrait une douce lueur qui annonçait un matin radieux. Le chevalier s'étira avant de faire quelques pas. Ses doigts se tendirent à la recherche de la porte de la salle de bains, mais ne rencontrèrent qu'un mur lisse. De plus en plus bizarre ; il aurait juré que la configuration des lieux avait changé... Puis il se souvint qu'une grande partie de son temple avait été détruite lors des combats contre les chevaliers de bronze ; sans doute que ses appartements n'avaient pas dû être reconstruits à l'identique, se dit-il pour se rassurer. Car une impression de malaise, ténue mais tenace, ne cessait de grandir et de le déstabiliser.

Sa main rencontra enfin une poignée de porte et, soulagé, il la tourna.

L'Espagnol se trouva aussitôt sur le seuil d'un salon à la décoration élégante et moderne, mais qui lui était totalement inconnu. Un ensemble canapé-fauteuils qui avait dû coûter la peau des fesses, un grand téléviseur dont l'écran noir captait les ombres changeantes de la pénombre, des étagères agencées avec un goût qu'il se savait ne pas posséder, une chaîne hi-fi dernier cri... Shura se crispa imperceptiblement. Quel que fût l'endroit où il se trouvait, ce n'était certainement pas le Sanctuaire. Jamais les seigneurs du Domaine sacré n'avaient admis l'intrusion de la technologie en son sein, et il était impossible qu'il en fût autrement – de toute façon, le réseau électrique s'arrêtait aux premières maisons de Rodorio, et maître Shion avait été trop pingre pour ajouter ce type de factures à une liste de dépenses déjà longue comme le bras d'un Titan.

« Très bien, calme-toi et réfléchis », murmura-t-il dans le silence...

Ah, non. En fait de silence, ses oreilles percevaient un brouhaha lointain, confus, mélange de crissements désagréables et de bourdonnements qu'il peinait à identifier. Était-il possible qu'il se soit trompé, et qu'au lieu d'être vivant il soit retenu dans l'un des terribles cercles de l'enfer ? Un cercle où œuvrerait un décorateur d'intérieur très doué, soit dit en passant. Se retenant à grand-peine de se baffer pour retrouver sa concentration, Shura traversa la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque sortie.

Il pila devant ce qui ressemblait à une porte d'entrée au bout d'un petit vestibule. La porte s'ouvrit avec un déclic. Un flot de lumière l'aveugla durant une brève seconde. Plissant les paupières, il constata qu'il se trouvait sur le palier d'un couloir en terrasse. La vue au-delà de la balustrade, immense océan de buildings à la hauteur impressionnante, le bruit, concert des activités humaines mêlé au grondement de l'une des circulations les plus denses du monde, tout cela l'assaillit jusqu'à la sensation de vertige. Shura vacilla, collant son dos nu contre le mur de crépi.

Il n'était définitivement pas revenu au Sanctuaire.

Un petit " tss tss" réprobateur se fit entendre de l'autre côté du couloir. Shura tourna la tête avec effroi.

Une vieille dame fermait le verrou de l'appartement voisin sans le quitter d'un regard étonnamment vif et malicieux. Vêtue d'un manteau, elle portait un grand cabas et s'apprêtait visiblement à aller faire ses courses.

« Shura-san, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante, vous ne devriez pas sortir sur le palier en tenue aussi légère par un temps aussi frais. Quoique à mon âge, ce n'est pas souvent que je peux avoir le loisir d'admirer un jeune homme aussi charmant que vous. »

Elle le dépassa en trottinant, lui lançant au passage une œillade qui le fit frémir de la pointe des orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appartement et ferma la porte à double tour. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un caleçon.

Une alarme stridente transperça le calme des lieux. À présent dépourvu de son flegme légendaire, Shura bondit, une main plaquée sur le cœur. Il venait de frôler la crise cardiaque.

La sonnerie continuait cependant à retentir. Se dirigeant vers la source, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait du téléphone. A priori, mieux valait décrocher.

Rien.

Il attendit encore un peu, puis une voix familière appela son nom alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reposer le combiné.

« Shura ?

— Aphrodite », souffla-t-il avant de glisser contre l'accoudoir du canapé.

Les dieux en soient témoins, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux d'entendre la voix de l'un de ses pairs !

« Ben alors mon chou, tu t'octroies une grasse mat' en plein milieu de la semaine ? »

Shura haussa un sourcil, peu sûr d'avoir compris les mots qui résonnaient à l'autre bout du fil.

« Euh... chevalier des Poissons ?

— Oh la la Shu', mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? fit la voix du douzième gardien, passablement agacée. On dirait que tu es complètement à côté de tes chaussures Armani, tu sais, celles que je t'aurais bien piquées si tu n'avais pas des péniches à la place des pieds. Je te préviens, tu ferais mieux d'avaler ta pharmacie tout entière avant de ramener tes fesses au bureau. Le patron est dans tous ses états parce que tu as oublié de corriger les dernières épreuves avant de les refiler à Shaka. Résultat, ça pullule de coquilles à chaque page.

— ... Hein ? » articula Shura, qui cette fois était certain de ne pas avoir capté un traître mot du laïus que venait de lui déverser le téléphone.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Le Capricorne sentit la sueur froide glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Shura, reprit Aphrodite. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu veux que je passe te chercher ?

— Je... ne sais pas... hésita-t-il.

— Bon, j'ai compris. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive. »

Le dixième gardien du Sanctuaire était recroquevillé dans une baignoire à l'eau refroidie lorsque Aphrodite des Poissons pénétra dans l'appartement et se dirigea sans hésitation vers la salle de bains. À demi catatonique et frigorifié, Shura remarqua à peine sa présence. Le Suédois poussa un long soupir et prononça doucement son nom. Sans résultat. Veillant à ne pas mouiller ses vêtements chics, il tira son pair hors de l'eau, jeta un bref regard intéressé au sous-vêtement qui moulait délicieusement ses hanches avant de l'enrouler dans une grande serviette. Tout en frictionnant ses épaules, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre et le fit asseoir au bord du lit. Puis il fouilla sans vergogne l'armoire et la commode, en tirant un caleçon propre, un pantalon beige et une chemise blanche.

« Tiens, tu vas enfiler ça », dit-il en tendant ses trouvailles à Shura qui se frictionnait les cheveux sans grande conviction.

Le Capricorne acheva de se sécher avant de faire ce qui lui était demandé, totalement inconscient de la présence de l'autre homme qui se rinça l'œil sans se gêner tout le temps que dura l'opération.

« Maintenant, tu vas avaler ça, reprit Aphrodite en lui collant dans les mains un petit cachet et un verre d'eau.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en un sursaut de lucidité, aussi bref que fugitif.

— Un truc pour t'aider à te débarrasser de cette tête de mort-vivant. Shura, je sais que je n'ai pas à me mêler de ta vie privée, mais franchement, tu ne crois pas que tu as passé l'âge de faire des folies toute la nuit ?

— Quoi ? » fit Shura en papillonnant des paupières.

Il se sentait tellement perdu, angoissé, à bout de nerfs... Lui, le fier et terrible chevalier du Capricorne, n'était pas loin de fondre en larmes. C'était pourtant bien le chevalier des Poissons qu'il avait en face de lui, et ce dernier paraissait le reconnaître, mais la façon dont il s'adressait à lui, et les paroles incompréhensibles qui sortaient de sa bouche... Tout cela n'avait absolument aucun sens.

« Je ne comprends rien... » murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit, tête basse.

Aphrodite s'agenouilla devant lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Mon pauvre Shu'. Moi je comprends, et tu sais, ce n'est pas une raison pour sombrer dans tous les excès. Je ne suis sans doute pas la personne idéale pour te donner des conseils, mais voilà. Shura, la drogue, c'est pas bien. Tu dois vraiment arrêter avant de ne plus pouvoir t'en passer. Bon allez, il faut vraiment qu'on se bouge. Le taxi nous attend en bas, et ce serait bien qu'on arrive au bureau avant la pause de midi. Et puis Saga est en train de faire son caca nerveux et je n'ai pas du tout envie de devoir faire face à l'une de ses personnalités maléfiques. »

Bon, voilà au moins quelque chose qui ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire, se rassura tant bien que mal le Capricorne.

oOoOo

Tandis que les deux chevaliers pénétraient dans l'immeuble, destination finale d'un harassant périple au milieu d'embouteillages monstres, Shura récapitula mentalement les quelques informations qu'il avait pu grappiller du monologue de son pair, assis à côté de lui dans le taxi.

D'abord, ils étaient bel et bien vivants. Cependant, ils ne se trouvaient pas au Sanctuaire, ni même en Grèce, mais au Japon. Tout d'abord, Shura avait cru à une erreur d'appréciation de la déesse, même si cette seule pensée le faisait autant frémir que s'il avait commis un impardonnable sacrilège, mais après tout sa bien-aimée divinité était présentement hébergée dans le corps d'une enfant de treize ans, et peut-être n'avait-elle pas eu le temps de parfaire ses connaissances en géographie. Ensuite, l'idée lui était venue qu'il devait s'agir d'une mission d'infiltration en équipe avec le chevalier des Poissons. Lorsqu'il avait tenté d'en faire part à celui-ci, le Suédois l'avait regardé de ses grands yeux pâles écarquillés, puis l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui assurant qu'avec une bonne thérapie et son soutien affectueux, il parviendrait à se sortir de l'enfer de la drogue. Shura n'avait pas insisté.

Ils étaient finalement arrivés devant l'immeuble abritant ce que Aphrodite appelait leur "bureau". Le jeune homme salua joyeusement les personnes qui croisèrent leur chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Tous lui répondaient sur le même ton amical ; certains tentaient une approche similaire auprès de Shura mais, devant le regard noir et passablement groggy de ce dernier, ils se hâtaient de mettre une bonne distance de sécurité entre l'Espagnol et eux.

Une dizaine d'étages plus haut, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une véritable fourmilière humaine. Des bureaux alignés dans un ordre anarchique, des téléphones qui ne cessaient de sonner aux quatre coins de l'immense pièce encombrée, des gens qui répondaient en haussant le ton à mesure que la tension grimpait d'un cran de seconde en seconde... Shura sentit sa raison se faire la malle lorsqu'il reconnut plusieurs de ses compagnons d'armes. Aiolia, qui tapotait d'un air morose sur le clavier de commande de la photocopieuse. Shaka plus loin, les paupières toujours closes et qui malgré tout dessinait Bouddha seul savait quoi sur un grand pupitre incliné. Kanon en train de passer un savon sur de malheureux gratte-papiers impuissants, les yeux fixés sur le bout de leurs chaussures. Camus aussi, de fines lunettes juchées sur le bout de son nez, plongé dans la lecture d'un manuscrit et totalement imperméable à l'agitation environnante. Et enfin Saga qui, d'une ample démarche, marchait vers lui d'un air fort mécontent.

« Alors, on se décide à nous faire la grâce de sa présence ? lança l'ancien faux Pope d'une voix qui fit trembler les murs.

— Saga, par tous les dieux, jura le Capricorne. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? »

Shura acquiesça avidement.

« Très bien, dit le Gémeau d'une voix tendue par la colère, et il agita une liasse de papiers sous le nez de son pair. Tu vois ça ? Ce sont les épreuves des trois derniers chapitres que tu devais relire et corriger il y a deux jours. Mais évidemment, c'était trop te demander que de respecter le foutu délai, et le manuscrit est parti à l'atelier tel quel. Heureusement que Shaka s'est rendu compte que quelque chose clochait et que l'on a pu rattraper le tiré-à-part avant qu'il ne parte chez l'imprimeur. Non mais tu te rends compte si le bouquin était parti chez le distributeur dans cet état ? Par ta faute, on vient de frôler le désastre ! »

La diatribe se poursuivit durant de longues minutes. Shura demeura impassible, du moins en apparence. En son for intérieur, il venait tout simplement de renoncer à comprendre ce monde de fous dans lequel il était tombé. Parce qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela : un monde parallèle, une dimension totalement absurde créée par l'esprit dérangé d'une entité diabolique ! Sa supposition trouva confirmation lorsqu'il jeta un regard en direction d'Aphrodite, qui admirait sur sa manucure les reflets des néons accrochés au plafond.

À bout de patience – et d'arguments, et surtout face au manque de réaction de son vis-à-vis, Saga finit par lâcher une dernière bordée de reproches doublés de menaces sanglantes avant de tourner les talons.

« Eh bien, soupira Aphrodite à ses côtés. Il ne t'a pas loupé. Ça va aller ?

— J'ai besoin d'être seul », déclara-t-il.

Il quitta la pièce sous le regard désolé du Suédois, et ceux plus ironiques des autres personnes présentes. Quel enfer... Ainsi, c'était cela, le châtiment prévu par les dieux pour avoir trahi Celle-là même à laquelle il avait juré de vouer sa vie. Très bien. Il était un chevalier repenti, et il subirait la sanction avec reconnaissance et humilité. Mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait absolument échapper à l'atmosphère étouffante et au malaise engendré par la vision des autres chevaliers. Même s'ils ressemblaient trait pour trait à ses anciens compagnons, il ne pouvait être possible de les considérer comme tels... des sosies, sans aucun doute, des personnalités alternatives placées là pour que la confusion soit parfaite.

Shura traversa l'étage à l'aveuglette. Par un heureux hasard, il finit par trouver les toilettes et s'y engouffra avec soulagement. Enfin seul. Il referma la porte et s'y appuya lourdement. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne viendrait le déranger pendant les prochaines minutes.

« Bordel ! »

Oh, que le destin était donc cruel ! songea Shura en entendant le juron. Cette voix-là, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Et effectivement, c'était bien le Masque de Mort qui se trouvait à l'autre bout des toilettes, adossé contre les lavabos de faïence. Ses doigts tremblants tentaient vainement d'actionner un briquet pour allumer la cigarette qu'il avait coincée entre les lèvres. Sentant sur lui le regard du Capricorne, l'Italien leva la tête et le fusilla par-dessous ses mèches bleues.

« Tu veux ma photo ? cracha-t-il d'un ton fielleux.

— Non merci », répliqua Shura, les épaules basses.

Il n'avait ni l'humeur et encore moins l'énergie d'affronter le belliqueux Cancer, et ce quelle que fût la dimension dont il venait.

Nouvelle tentative sur la clope toujours éteinte. Nouvel échec. Le Masque de Mort marmonna à voix basse quelques insanités de plus avant de jeter l'éponge.

« Monde de merde, fit-il un peu plus fort, les yeux rivés au plafond.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire », ne put s'empêcher d'approuver l'Espagnol.

Ricanement du Cancer, qui cette fois le dévisagea plus intensément. Il décolla son bassin de son appui de fortune. Fourrant cigarette et briquet dans une poche, il fit quelques pas en direction de Shura, qui le considérait toujours avec méfiance.

« Toi, t'es pas comme eux, murmura le quatrième gardien avec une prudence qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda l'Espagnol du bout des lèvres, mais dans le même temps son cœur palpitait d'une étincelle d'espoir.

— Fais pas l'innocent. Tu n'es pas idiot, tu as bien vu que... les choses ne sont pas tout à fait comme d'habitude, dans le coin.

— Peut-être... éluda-t-il, ne sachant s'il devait se fier à son instinct ou bien se méfier d'un possible piège.

— Bon, on va la jouer autrement, fit l'Italien en se grattant le crâne. Le Sanctuaire, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Shura réprima de justesse un sanglot de bonheur. Il n'était plus seul dans ce monde en proie aux ténèbres ! Certes, il s'agissait du chevalier du Cancer, un être vil et sournois auquel il n'aurait jamais confié le chiffon qui lui servait à briquer la statue d'Athéna, mais au point où il en était, il était prêt à s'en contenter.

Il ferma les yeux, appela à lui ses dernières réserves de dignité solennelle et inclina légèrement la tête à l'adresse de son pair.

« Heureux de rencontrer enfin un frère d'armes, dit-il doucement.

— Pareillement, répliqua l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel, plus excédé que reconnaissant. Bon, à nous deux, on va bien arriver à comprendre ce qui se passe ici. »

D'une voix épuisée, Shura lui fit part de ses hypothèses et de ses conclusions. Le visage de l'Italien ne laissa paraître que peu d'émotions, pourtant il le sentait ébranlé par toutes ces révélations.

« Donc, fit lentement Masque de Mort après avoir digéré toutes les informations. Tu penses que nous sommes enfermés dans une autre dimension et que c'est notre châtiment pour avoir trahi la déesse ? C'est bien toi de penser un truc pareil.

— Ce qui signifie ? s'enquit Shura d'un ton aussi tranchant qu'Excalibur.

— Oh rien, sauf que si j'avais eu à choisir mon co-détenu d'univers parallèle complètement frappé, ce n'est certainement pas toi que j'aurais choisi.

— Parce que tu crois que c'est mon cas ?

— Tu avais l'air sacrément content de me voir, y a pas deux minutes. »

L'Espagnol serra les poings. Évidemment, le Cancer se gaussait de lui et s'amusait à le pousser à bout. Plus le temps passait, et plus les fils ténus de sa raison s'effilochaient. Il ne devait pas perdre pied. Mâchoires crispées, il se força à ne pas répondre à l'autre chevalier.

Leur affrontement muet trouva sa conclusion grâce un coup discret mais providentiel à la porte. Une voix fluette se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

« Vous êtes visibles, chevaliers ? »

Interdit, Shura se redressa et tira sur la poignée, découvrant la silhouette gracieuse et menue d'une adolescente aux longs cheveux mauves. Il tomba aussitôt à genoux.

« Déesse... salua-t-il d'une voix teintée de révérence, tandis que le Cancer croisait les bras sur ses pectoraux.

— Ça vous fait marrer, vos entourloupes à deux balles ? lâcha-t-il entre les dents.

— Oh, mes chers chevaliers », roucoula Athéna en s'avançant vers eux.

D'une main apaisante, elle incita Shura à se relever, puis haussa un sourcil malicieux en direction du Masque de Mort.

« Ainsi vous avez compris les raisons pour lesquelles vous vous retrouvez ici, commença-t-elle.

— Exact, et la plaisanterie a assez duré, intervint le Cancer. Renvoyez-nous au Sanctuaire.

— Ce n'est pas si simple, chevalier.

— Avec votre cosmos et vos pouvoirs ? Laissez-moi rire.

— Masque de Mort », gronda le Capricorne, indigné par les blasphèmes de son pair.

La déesse cependant ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Bombant la poitrine sous son tailleur rose, elle prit une voix sépulcrale qui arracha un tremblement soumis à ses ouailles.

« Vous êtes ici par ma divine volonté – et celle aussi de mon tonton Hadès, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus enfantine. Figurez-vous que là-haut sur l'Olympe, on a eu tout le temps de discuter pour confronter nos points de vue. Et ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, ses arguments se valent pour peu qu'on ait l'esprit ouvert. Bref, en guise de réconciliation nous avons décidé de nous aider mutuellement à châtier les chevaliers et les spectres qui ne se sont pas montrés aussi fidèles qu'ils auraient dû. Et vous savez quoi, tonton Hadès a des idées tout à fait formidables quand il s'agit de punir ses vilains serviteurs ! »

Loin d'être contagieux, l'enthousiasme sautillant de la jeune divinité mina définitivement leur moral déjà bien abîmé.

« Et donc, continua Athéna en frappant des mains, nous avons inventé cet univers tout spécialement pour vous.

— Un nouveau cercle de l'enfer, j'en étais sûr, marmonna le chevalier du Cancer.

— Il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça, le sermonna la déesse. Si vous réussissez l'épreuve qui vous est proposée, je vous permettrai de rentrer au Sanctuaire pour continuer à me servir dans la joie et la bonne humeur. »

Shura dressa les oreilles. Épreuve ? Rentrer ? Servir ? Voilà qui parlait à son honneur perdu et bafoué. Son dos voûté se redressa imperceptiblement, et une vague de confiance et d'amour divin menaça de balayer ses derniers remparts.

« Que faut-il faire pour vous agréer, déesse ? » demanda-t-il.

Athéna lui adressa un sourire charmant.

« Le monde dans lequel vous avez été envoyés est très différent du Sanctuaire. Je suis cependant certaine que vous parviendrez à vous adapter à ses règles. Votre sanction est d'ordre éducatif. J'ai remarqué durant la grande bataille qui nous a jadis opposés que l'un comme l'autre vous aviez fait preuve d'un flagrant manque de compassion.

— Mon cœur saigne à la pensée de vous avoir trahie... s'empressa de souffler l'Espagnol, mais l'adolescente ne le laissa pas poursuivre.

— Je sais, mais je dois être certaine que votre repentir est sincère, et que plus jamais vous ne vous engagerez sur les chemins du Mal, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard appuyé vers Masque de Mort, qui détourna aussitôt la tête.

— Bon d'accord, on a compris, fit ce dernier de mauvaise grâce. En quoi consiste notre épreuve ?

— Vous devrez me prouver que vous avez changés, chevaliers. Vous devrez me montrer que vous avez enfin retrouvé la Voie du Bien et que plus jamais vous ne vous en écarterez.

— Par quel moyen, déesse ? s'enquit Shura

— Grâce à l'amour, révéla Athéna en hochant la tête, très fière d'elle. Si vous parvenez à susciter pour vos personnes un amour pur et sincère, alors vous serez pardonnés. »

Shura digéra lentement les paroles divines. Son regard rencontra celui du Masque de Mort. La terrible réalité de leur châtiment se fit jour dans son esprit avec une clarté aveuglante.

Ils étaient foutus, prisonniers pour toujours de ce monde parallèle.

**~Fin~**


End file.
